Wood protection agents are available for improving the water repellency of wood, which agents typically comprise 10-20% binder such as resin or varnish, a solvent such as petrol, mineral oil, alcohol or water, and wax which generates water repellency. Often the wood protection agents also comprise agents which prevent microbiological growth, such as growth of mould. The purpose of the binders is to adsorb the compounds which generate water repellency, as well as other potential protection agents, onto the surface of the wood. Another purpose of the binders is to mechanically close the pores of the wood.
Disadvantages of the currently used compounds described above, which improve the water repellency, are their high price and the organic solvents, found in several products, which are harmful to people and to the environment. Other weaknesses are a long drying time of the binders and, among other things, the susceptibility of varnish to spontaneous combustion. Furthermore, many current treatments impair the breathability of the surface, impairing the drying of the product. The conventional substances leave a waxy layer on the surface which makes the product slippery.